


Pissember Day 3

by orphan_account



Series: Pissember 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissember, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pissember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Pissember Day 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smergrl3495](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smergrl3495/gifts).



Yuri groaned audibly, shifting in his bedsheets. Why did his bladder have to wake him up this early on his day off? Lilia blending a smoothie in the kitchen or Yakov watching TV too loud was a normal occurrence, but Yuri felt betrayed by his own body at this point.

Yuri rose, clumsily yanking on a pair of leggings, hopping from foot to foot as gravity weighed down on him, signaling that he had to go even worse than he originally thought. He scurried across the hall to the bathroom, gripped the doorknob leading to his sweet relief, and-

Locked. Yuri could hear soft humming and the shower running on the other side of the door, meaning that Lilia was having a shower. Her showers could range anywhere from ten minutes on a rushed morning before practice to over an hour on a leisurely day off. Yuri groaned, crossing his legs tightly as the sound of the shower tempted his groin.

He contemplated banging on the door, but the last time he had done that, Lilia had told him that it was unlocked and to come in and do his business. He had nearly died of embarrassment, choosing to sit in his room with his hand buried in his crotch until she was done. There was no way he was going to piss with his naked ballet teacher right there, regardless of a thick shower curtain between them.

Unfortunately for Yuri, his hand was already buried in his crotch, and he had no idea how long Lilia had been in the shower. It could be another hour until she emerged, and Yuri doubted he could wait that long. He clutched his groin helplessly, potty-dancing on the spot as he weighed his options.

Viktor and Yuuri's house. It was only a few blocks away, and they had _two_ bathrooms, so even if one of them was showering, Yuri could get relief. He made up his mind quickly, stumbling down the stairs and barely managing to grab his hoodie and toe on his shoes before rushing out the door on jiggling legs.

The chilly air did nothing to help Yuri's predicament, and neither did walking. He shoved both hands into his sweatshirt pockets, trying to grab himself through too many layers of fabric. He desperately needed to ease the pressure in his middle, threatening to spill out of him at any second.

He made it just one block before stopping in a panic, bending at the waist and bringing each knee to his chest a few times, convinced he was going to wet himself right there on the street. He didn't- though he was sure that his underwear was now wet. He straightened back up and began to walk briskly again, hands shoved in his pockets and trying to grab his cock.

The block before Viktor and Yuuri's house, Yuri felt his insides coming apart. He waited for the light in the crosswalk to turn in his favor, bent down on the ground in a squatting position with both hands shoved openly between his legs. He looked ridiculous to any passing cars, but he was in too much pain to care. His bladder was spasming inside him, and he was going to soak himself at any second.

When the light changed, he hissed through his teeth, rising slowly and walking robotically across the street. The boulder inside his belly throbbed every time his heel made contact with the concrete, and he felt warm spurts leaking through his leggings where his hand gripped, no longer able to stop the weak but steady flow.

He was soaked to the knees by the time he reached their front door, and he knocked weakly, struggling not to piss in his pants anymore than he already had. Tears leaked from his eyes from the effort, and his pants were soaked to the shins by the time he heard footsteps approaching.

The dam broke when Yuuri opened the door. Yuri was sinking to his knees as it happened, letting out a groan simultaneous with Yuuri's gasp. The puddle grew around him as sharp pains filled his lower belly, and he sobbed, no longer caring that he was pissing himself on their front stoop.

His hands still helplessly gripped his leggings as the thick stream flowed out onto the concrete, splashing and hissing loudly in Yuri's ears. He could hear nothing over his own mess and sobbing, but he felt fingers brushing through his hair, and Yuuri's voice cut through like white noise, mixing with the ringing in Yuri's ears.

By the time he was fully empty, body still shuddering and shivering with the aftershocks of the pain and the chill of the cold air, another set of hands was resting on his shoulders. He didn't dare open his eyes. He couldn't look at them, not after humiliating himself like this.

"Can you stand, Yuratchka?" Viktor asked softly, massaging his shoulders.

Yuri shook his head, letting out another sob. His legs were jelly beneath him, and he refused still to open his eyes.

"Viktor will carry you, okay?" Yuuri suggested, gentle as always.

"No!" Fresh tears tracked his cheeks at the thought of dripping piss all over Viktor.

"Yuri," Yuuri reasoned, "it's cold out here, come inside and let us help you clean up."

"You'll feel better after a hot shower," Viktor added.

Yuri sniffled, cracking his eyes open and immediately meeting Yuuri's. He was kneeling in front of him, still playing with Yuri's hair. Yuri cringed at the realization that Yuuri's knees were planted directly in the mess he had made. Glancing at Viktor, Yuri found him squatting, only the soles of his shoes in his puddle of piss.

"I'm sorry," Yuri hiccupped, standing on shaky legs as the both of them helped him up. He let out another whimper as cold droplets fell from his leggings and squelched inside his shoes before trickling into the puddle he'd made on their stoop.

"You don't have to be sorry," Yuuri told him.

The three of them took slow steps into their foyer, where Viktor knelt down and carefully helped Yuri slip off his shoes. The hardwood floors were cold under his damp feet.

"I'll go get some fresh clothes," Yuuri whispered to Viktor.

Viktor helped Yuri down the hall in slow, robotic steps. He walked as stiffly as possible, trying not to drip onto their floors anymore than he already had. In the bathroom, Viktor turned on the shower tap, and Yuri stood numbly on the tile floor.

"Yura?" Viktor approached him like he was a wounded animal, carefully reaching out for Yuri's sweatshirt zipper. "I'm going to help you undress, okay?"

Yuri nodded, placid. He had already disgraced himself in front of them- being babied by them wasn't any worse.

Viktor stripped him down and guided him into the shower, where the water was just hot enough, but not enough to redden his skin. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Yuri used a sweet-smelling bar of soap on his body, glad to wash away the sticky reminisce of his humiliation. He had just shut the tap off when the door creaked open, and Viktor's arm reached into the shower from behind the curtain, fluffy towel in hand.

Yuri dried off in silence, stepping out with the large towel draped around his shoulders. He fidgeted on the bath mat as Viktor patted the pile of clothes on the counter.

"Yuuri's making tea, he put your clothes in the wash. Come out to the living room when you're done and we can watch a movie."

Viktor left no room for argument before leaving. Yuri nearly died of embarrassment upon seeing a pair of boxer briefs in the pile of clothes, presumably Yuuri's. He put them on, only slightly large on him, and pulled the sweatpants over them. The pants were definitely Yuuri's; he recognized them. The shirt provided to him nearly perfectly, and he only felt slightly ridiculous as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Viktor and Yuuri were sitting on opposite ends of the couch when he padded out into the living room. Viktor patted the spot between them, and then gestured at the three cups of tea sitting on the coffee table. Yuri sat stiffly between them, clutching the hot mug with his knees drawn to his chest.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Yuuri finally broke the silence.

Yuri scowled with much less gusto than usual. "I fucking pissed myself, you saw what happened."

Yuuri cleared his throat. "I meant before, uhm… why did you… you know."

Yuri fiddled with his mug. "Lilia was in the shower and I thought coming here would be quicker," he mumbled.

"Oh," Viktor murmured, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulders. "It's alright, Yuratchka."

Yuri shook his head, fighting the fresh tears building up behind his eyes. "I didn't… I thought I could wait until I got here." 

Yuuri gently took the mug of tea from Yuri's shaking hands, preventing another mess. He wrapped both arms around Yuri as Viktor did the same, enveloping him in a tight bear hug.

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "These things happen."

"Yeah, to toddlers," Yuri snapped.

"No, to adults too," Viktor cut in. "Don't be upset, Yura. It's okay."

Yuri buried his face in Viktor's neck, accepting the words as truth.

"We won't bring it up again, okay?" Yuuri murmured. "It's over and done; never happened."

Yuri shrugged.

"You know," Viktor said suddenly, "the animal planet channel is having a marathon on cats today. I think it's starting soon."

Yuri perked up at that idea, lifting his head. Yuuri was already flipping on the TV.

"All day?"

"Mhm," Viktor told him, taking advantage of the cuddles Yuri usually withheld.

"We can watch as much of it as you want," Yuuri told him as he found the channel. He tossed the remote to the side and sank back into the cuddle huddle.

Maybe his accident wasn't such a big deal, after all.


End file.
